


Making up the past

by OverCurious



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eret has PTSD, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I gave them all PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Techno has PTSD, There is a pet pig, Tubbo has PTSD, their name is bee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious
Summary: Tubbo was always kind, and he was always betrayed. The cycle becomes too much for the boy, so he leaves.Tldr; Tubbo wanting to live a nice quiet life, Techno and Eret fixing things with him and becoming a family along the way.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 53
Kudos: 507





	1. Prologue

War was a horrifying thing. It destroyed so much in order to have one side gain all that is broken and the other side become broken. It was something Tubbo had lever liked. He was a pacifist at heart, even when he did get mad yelling and fighting was never his first thought or option.

So when he had been pulled into the L'manberg war he had done it because he believed in the country. Not because he wanted to fight or because he couldn't see another way. He had joined with pure good intentions and to support his friends. 

He remembers the betrayal, which still aches to this day. He remembers winning, and feeling so happy that he could relax and go back to the way things were. He remembers when L'manberg became Manberg. He remembers a lot of things.

He remembers all the trust that he's given out. He remembers every betrayal that came with that trust. It was a cycle he wanted so strongly to break out of. 

So when the festival goes awry he makes his move and runs. 

Not to the rebellion, not back to Manberg. Just somewhere away from it all. Tubbo couldn't tell you how far he had gone from the capital of this war.

But he doesn't care to find out, walking with a heavy heart through a dark forest that stands seemingly untouched. He gasps when he reaches the other side, a river separating him from a massive cow farm. A touch of confusion hits but he hears an explosion from manberg and it disappears. 

The farm is thriving, an unknown person taking care of it that he doesn't want to find out.

So he makes his way out of the plain to the oak forest just on its outskirts. It's odd how hidden some things could be. As soon as the brown haired boy steps into the forest he notices some wood paneling though it blends in. He hurries to it and doesn't know how to feel when he figures out its an oddly large abandoned house. Wood with Andesite flare. 

Tubbo gapes. This was a surprise to say the least. Bringing himself inside he finds that it's almost completely furnished. A simple three roomed house with two of the rooms feeling twice the size they need. 

It has a few holes in it and it was a bit dusty, but Tubbo could feel this is what he needed.


	2. Re-Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown eyes met red ones. 

Tubbo looked at the house, his home, with triumph. He had only updated the main room in the house but he still considered it a win.

It had a lot of the basic’s and at the moment Tubbo felt like that was more than enough. He had only been gone for a few days, but it had felt oddly long and relaxing. Confusing but he didn’t dwell, instead he fell into a routine in the small time he had been here.

He would wake up every morning, clean his bed and eat something from his small farm, usually bread, and then go out and tend to the cow farm he had found.

While he had been cautious at first it seemed the owner, if there was one, was never around when he was. It wasn’t anything he was gonna let him worry about, like everything else. He didn’t need to take care of the animals.

The house had actually been quite filled with various items, from potions to armor. He hadn’t done more than glance at it, he didn’t have any need for it anyway. 

Looking at the cows he smiled, ready to say hello when he heard a groan come from it. Despite his constant weariness concern was the first thing that came to mind. Running over to the cow farm he spotted someone barely hidden by a nearby hump. He panted, confused and scared. 

Brown eyes met red ones. 

Technoblade has seemingly collapsed, having passed out from the pain Tubbo assumed. Finishing his run over the boy didn’t know how he had the strength but he had soon picked up Techno and carried him in a piggy back position.

He didn’t know how long it took to get to the house, but too slow he was able to set Techno down on the couch and hurry to his stash of healing potions. Picking up a few up and making his way back to the injured man. 

As he emptied one of the bottles into the others mouth questions ran through his mind. How did he get so hurt? Who did it and why?

Seeing that the other seemed to relax he let out a sigh of relief. Frowning at the bloodied clothes he looked through another chest, finding clean ones and putting them next to the couch for when the other woke up. 

Tubbo stood over the others form with a frown. He could only hope that the other woke up soon. Until then he would try to stay close, make sure he didn’t decide to run off when he was definitely gonna ache to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Techno talk. Tubbo realizes some things.

Two days. It took the other two days before the other stirred awake with a groan. Tubbo had been asleep himself, curled up on the floor right by the couch awkwardly. It mustn’t have been that bad though, because as soon as Techno made a noise he was up like a rocket, eyes wide and worried as he hurried to pick up another healing potion.  
They met eyes and Techno groaned once more.

  
“Where am I?”  
“Don’t worry about it, now drink this.”

Tubbo shoved the drink into the others space, but Techno didn’t fight or bother to inspect the liquid, drinking it quickly with a content sigh after. The boy took the bottle and set it next to the couch before reassessing Techno’s form.   
The bleeding was hard to tell, but from the looks of it he hadn’t worked through the bandages Tubbo had put over the others clothes.

  
They both sat in silence, Tubbo looking at Techno while Techno looked around the house and took internal stock of himself.  
“So, how are you feeling?” Tubbo started, head tilted slightly as he waited for a response, though he only waited a second before continuing to talk.

“Because if you don’t we should take off your shirt and check it out. But I have fresh clothes!!! And you can just check yourself and I can give you some bandages and stuff. Plus you can take a shower whenever! Since your clothes are basically ruined and-”

“I’ll get clean.”

The response was gruff, and quiet, but Tubbo shut up immediately. Helping Techno stand up when he let out several groans just standing up. With some shuffling Techno was left alone with Tubbo waiting anxiously for him to reappear and tell him the hopefully good news.

  
As soon as Techno was out Tubbo knew something was obviously wrong. He still had a limp, but there were bandages that had been placed on his torso still.

  
“How bad is it?”

Techno frowned, hand coming up to the wrapping protectively. He stayed silent for a few seconds, having a staring contest before letting out a defeated sigh and making his way over to the couch which Tubbo had cleaned.

“It will probably take a few days to heal with a potion once a day.”

Tubbo let a frown come onto his face.  
“..What about just one potion?”

Techno made a face under his mask, letting out another sigh but of annoyance this time.

“Four five days.”

  
-

  
Tubbo sat at the small table he had grown used to eating alone at. Staring at Technoblade as he ate his food. The air between them was nothing short of awkward. Just a week ago the same man had killed him in front of everyone he cared about.

He still had phantom pains of the explosion in his chest shoulder and arm that sometimes made getting out of bed impossible.

Lost in his own thoughts, the brunette was only broken out of them when a clack sounded from the other side of the table. The other had dropped his fork onto his plate, already standing to take it to the sink, limp prominent as usual now. Tubbo looked down at his own dish, finding half of his food there.

He wasn't interested in finishing it anymore.

Jumping from his seat he brought the plate over to the sink, planning on waiting his turn to wash it when Techno ripped the plate out of his hands.

_Weapons and armour being ripped from him as he was pushed into a small space. "What's happening Schlatt? SCHLATT?"_

"Its the least I can do."

Tubbo whipped his head up to the others face. Blinking as if it would make the memory go away. "R-Right. Thank you I'll be uh, in my room. Goodnight Technoblade."

He hurried to it, closing the door quietly to the broken room he had claimed as his own a few hours ago. The bed was the only clean thing in it.

But he didn't care as he crashed onto it, breathing heavily as he curled in on himself. The reality crashing in. He had and is helping the man that killed him, betrayed him, and for what? There was no reason.

He should have just let him have a slow painful death, but why didn't he?

Because he wasn't a killer. From the twist in his gut just from the idea of doing that he knew he would always care. It didn't matter if that person had slaughtered him thousands of times he couldn't being himself to hate them. He was a kind hearted person, a too kind person some said. Maybe they were right

Despite the series of revelations Tubbo decided he was going to help Techno as best he could. He was going to show him, them every ~~and himself~~ that he wasn't like them but he was still strong and dependable.

He wasn't just a child you could push and do what you wish with. But he also wasn't someone who would fall to something like bloodlust. He was strong in a different way.

With that thought in mind he drifted into an oddly restless yet content sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty but also improvement?

Waking up in his bed had left him slightly confused, until he remembered that Techno had woken up and he had had a slight panic attack over it. 

Tubbo let out a sigh, pulling himself out of bed and leaving the room, the sun was just coming up but that was a normal time for him to be waking up. With a quick stretch he continued to the living room, finding Techno standing, face neutral as usual. 

“I should be heading back to my base.” 

Tubbo raised an eyebrow, the other had a large injury on their chest that most likely made it hard to breathe, and a limp which would probably start hurting before he could get far. Tubbo crossed his arms. 

“You're too injured, just stay here. You can help me with the house if you don’t want to feel still or something.”

Techno sighed, clearly reluctant to stay for reason’s Tubbo could only guess. 

“..Fine.”

-

“This isn’t hard to do! Since you already know how to farm!” Tubbo smiled, showing off his small farm. It had a few potatoes, carrots, and wheat. The farm itself rested within the small yard that the previous owner had fenced in. With the house generally being an L shape they cut off to have a small square. 

“Right.” 

Techno didn’t waste time, already digging and cleaning up the weeds that sprouted overnight while Tubbo worked on harvesting. They did it in silence, before an abrupt hiss from Techno broke it.   
“Whats wrong?” Tubbo asked, brushing his dirty hand son his trousers as he quickly figured out the problem. Techno had fallen onto his knees, shirt covered in blood from the opened up wound. He didn’t respond, and it only made Tubbo more worried. 

Acting quick, the younger slung Techno’s arm over one of their shoulders. Letting out pants as he worked to get Techno back on the familiar couch. 

“I’ll go grab you some more bandages!” He hurried, grabbing some and setting them next to Techno who seemed to be focusing on breathing. The brown haired boy watched the others masked face with concern, though it lifted when Techno seemed to come back into himself.   
“Don’t need the bandages. Just fucking hurts.” 

Tubbo stifled a laugh but nodded. 

“You’ll just have to stay bedwritten. Well, couch ridden.” 

He fumbled, letting out an awkward laugh and happy when the other didn’t seem to mind him it. 

That was how day one and two went. For the most part Tubbo did his daily tasks and Techno stayed on the couch or in the living room. Tubbo did enjoy silence, but when it was as thick as theirs it wasn’t as nice. Plus the other was stuck to doing nothing all day, so he talked. He rambled about how it was out here and his plans and the cows and his favorite things. The pink haired man never tried to stop him from talking and only responded with a word or two, but Tubbo could always tell he was listening. 

“Why don’t you work on lunch!” 

Tubbo encouraged, he was sure the other wanted somewhere to put his anxious energy. 

“How are you sure I won’t poison your food?”

Tubbo let out an abrupt chuckle.

“I may not trust you with everything, but I believe you wont poison me.” 

Techno let out a surprised huff despite himself. Getting up and working on sandwiches(?) without another word. 

The sandwiches had been good, and not poisoned like Tubbo had assumed and after it Techno had asked if he could go sit in the garden. Of course Tubbo said yes, surprised by Techno asking rather than doing, but Techno per usual was silent to the others' confusion. 

-

Tubbo didn’t want to bother Techno, but the sun was basically set and he worried for the others safety. Stepping out he quickly noticed that Techno must have dozed off at some point. Tubbo waved his hand in front of the others face. Keeping his voice low as he coaxed the other awake. 

“Techno, Tech-WHAT.”

Being suddenly pushed down to the ground definitely wasn’t the funniest thing. He was back with schlatt, being pushed around and mocked with false words of wisdom mixed in while he tried to just keep from crying. He slammed his eyes shut. He couldn’t look up at that face again, that stupid terrifying face. Of course he hadn’t escaped. Schlatt would never let him escape. Breathing became forgotten as his panic grew and he waited for the other to roughly tug him up and tell him to grow up. He flinched away from the hands, expecting pain but freezing up more when they were gentle on his shoulders. Oh, he was shaking and crying, this sucked.

Suddenly he was back in his body. He wasn’t with schlatt, he wasn’t being hurt. He was on the ground of his garden with a concerned Techno above him. 

  
“Why don’t we head inside kid.”

They didn’t speak about the way Tubbo was still shaking, or shying away from Techno. They shared tense goodnights. 

The night was tense. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short dialogue focused.

When Tubbo left his room he had assumed they were just going to drop the entire incident. 

Not to be mean, but Techno wasn’t good at emotions in any sense of the word. So seeing him standing in the kitchen with this aura that immediately reminded Tubbo of a parent sitting their child down to talk about grades was unwelcomed and surprising. 

“Technoblade what-”   
“Sit down Tubbo.” 

The boy sighed, he wasn’t going to get out of this, he realized. Sitting down and fiddling nervously with his shirt. He wasn’t planning on starting the conversation, he didn’t want to have the conversation at all frankly. 

The minutes ticked by quietly, Techno similar to a statue as he stared at the fidgeting Tubbo. Surprisingly, Techno broke the silence.    


“So, what happened last night.”

It was supposed to be a question, but it felt like a demand with the monotone voice. 

Tubbo stayed silent for a minute more, he needed to gather his thoughts and he liked the reminder that he could take his time. Techno was silent, still rather still but his posture wasn’t threatening by any means. Or it wasn’t supposed to by anyway, the man did take one of Tubbo’s lives. 

“I just get flashbacks sometimes. When certain things happen.”

Everything reminded him of his time at Manberg honestly, so used to it being his every day, changing to something so so different.

He loved it, but he was still getting used to the shift and his mind liked to supply him with the likenesses every moment it could. 

“And I’m guessing they are all bad?”

Tubbo nodded, they were either neutral or bad, but they always made him shudder afterwards. He hated being reminded. Techno crossed his arms in front of his chest, sitting down and leaning back in his seat. 

T ubbo couldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Sounds like PTSD.” 

The younger's confusion must have been obvious. To be fair, he was a war child and there was no time to learn much of anything. 

“Post traumatic stress disorder. You have triggers or things that give you those traumatic flashbacks.”

“That makes sense.”

Techno nodded though Tubbo couldn’t see it, busy looking at the ground in thought. It made sense, thats exactly what happened. 

“...Even when its everything?”

His voice was small, and Techno visibly frowned though his voice remained nothing but monotone. 

“Yep.”

Well that blowed.

“Is there anything I can do about it?” 

“Time, and patience really. Remind yourself you're ok.”

Right, he could do that. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating what a champ


	6. Chapter 6

It turned out it was a lot harder to thank he originally thought. It was something he had to constantly try and remember whenever he fell into a flashback. Breathe and remember that it wasn’t real when it felt so real. 

Techno helped sometimes, when he was around when they happened he would crouch in front of him and talk. His voice low and telling him reassurances as he coaxed himself out of his frantic state. 

It had been a couple more days now, and while it was a struggle it was also helping. His mind seemed determined to remind him despite his combating, but it was good and it was working. 

“Why are you still here?”

He said it out of the blue, if Techno freezing up with his axe in mid swing position. They were currently working on his house together, Techno was completely healed if the way he had been hacking away at the rotten wall said anything. 

“Because.” and he shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal, like he wasn’t Technoblade, known for not staying in a place unless he had a purpose which was usually dismantling a government. 

Tubbo didn’t ask after that, despite his burning curiosity. 

-

“Techno why is there a pig on the couch?”    
  


Tubbo stared at the small piglet in confusion, it didn’t seem bothered by his presence at all, resting contently all spread out on the worn furniture. Techno stepped into the room moments after the initial meeting.

He had a few potatoes in his hands and a couple carrots from somewhere. 

He shrugged as if that was a good answer, sitting down in front of the pig and holding out the vegetables who ate them happily. Tubbo wasn’t gonna let it go this time, repeating his question. 

“I found them outside and they looked lonely.” 

Tubbo wasn’t exactly surprised, he had quickly realized that Techno often did things on a whim. Which was nice when Tubbo had gotten so used to having to think about every single move he made. 

“Well they can’t just live on the couch. Haven’t ever made a pet bet before.” 

Techno stood up, having finished feeding the piglet.    
  
“Bee.”

“Bee?”

“Their name is Bee.”

-

The house was almost completed, only a room was left. They had been focusing on advancing the current rooms first, there wasn’t a need for a third bedroom after all. 

Unless they wanted to give Bee their own little space, but they seemed to enjoy sharing a room with Techno. 

Tubbo hummed to himself and bagged another beet. The nearby village had plenty they could spare a few for the two’s expanding farm. 

The village itself was closer to the center of the Dream SMP, but Tubbo didn’t mind for once. He could barely see it on the horizon. It was a big step that Techno had been concerned about, though he showed it in his own way. 

Another beet and another as he let himself get lost in the mindless work. Until a sound jolted him out of it, a lowly scraping rhythm. 

Two seconds, scrape, two seconds, scrape. 

It sounded like a sword being dragged on cobblestone. 

His breathing picked up, Tommy jumping onto the stage with his sword out as he attacked Techno, a scream ripping from his throat. 

Schlatt fiddling with a sword even though he was the farthest thing from a swordsman, holding it up to his neck as he chuckled his signature chuckle that dripped with bad intentions-

Tubbo took in a few breathes, whispering reassurances to himself. It only took three minutes to calm down, finding himself kneeled in the dirt. 

The boy stood up, turning to where he heard the scraping that seemed to have stopped. It was behind a village house, with shaky hands he walked around the corner. 

“Eret?!” 


	7. Chapter 7

The person had promptly passed out before they could manage a response, which only made Tubbo’s concern grow. How long had they been out here? How did they even get this far out? There wasn’t a horse or any kind of transportation that he could see. 

That didn’t matter now, what did matter is figuring out what happened and helping the king before him. The house wasn’t too far, and the villagers ran at the sight of danger so there was no help there. Technoblade was working on his carrot farm of course, so it just left Tubbo to figure out what to do. 

Eret had woken up to a wooden ceiling above him and a bed below. The person looked around intently, finding their glasses on the table next to them but their weapons nowhere in sight. 

Various thoughts flitted in her mind, perhaps someone had taken her and had put her in a cell disguised as a room. Eret forced themselves to stand, or try to. As soon as they had both feet on the ground they collapsed, as if a newborn deer. 

The comparison made them frown further, but they were more focused on the pain that came from trying. Attempting to remember was like trying to hold handfuls of sand, slipping through their fingers before he could grasp anything from it. 

The thump must have made whoever was holding them realize they were up, because soon enough the door opened to reveal Tubbo. A surprisingly familiar face that Eret looked up at with a carefully neutral expression.

They were known for being rather open unless it was for something serious so this wasn’t a surprise seeing as the boy had been missing for weeks. Tubbo kneeled in front of the taller with concern.

“Did something else happen? Are you okay? You were pretty banged up.” Eret didn’t respond for reasons unknown. Tubbo clearly assuming it was pain related as he handed the other a healing potion. 

With a nod of thanks the injured took the potion, the idea in his head that it was poisoned came and left as he drank it. It would of been too late anyway considering how fast they had finished it. Handing the bottle back and attempting to stand again. 

Tubbo pocketed the container quickly, standing up and holding Eret’s hands to give them balance and bring them back to the bed. They sat back on the bed with a small oomph. 

“Thank you.” Eret said softly, feeling incredibly tired all of the sudden. They barely registered that they were laying down until their eyes were already closing. 

Techno opened the bedroom door. It had just been finished and the hybrid had been cleaning it up when there had frantically knocked on the front door. He had quickly fallen into a fight mode. Axe he had put aside gripped firmly as he all but marched to the door. 

Opening the door expecting an army or a sword to the face but instead seeing a shaking Tubbo clearly exhausted, a familiar face resting or rather collapsed on top of the boy. Their cape only adding to just how dwarfed the brunette looked. 

Techno had quickly dropped the axe and taken Eret from the other who despite seeming exhausted moved with frantic energy. The rest of what happened was a rush of cleaning up the apparent wounds and assessing them. 

He let out a small grunt. Eret had had several arrow wounds which all seemed to have gotten pretty deep. All of them in the back while there was a small slice on their chest, the person had clearly missed going as deep as they wanted.

There were many questions, but right now they were unimportant. Eret wasn’t a fighter, not like Technoblade who had grown up with the urge and the need. Tubbo had grown up with it because they had no one else to look up to and were manipulated to be a child soldier.

They will be alright, the sooner the better. Techno looked at the sword that was leaning up against the wall, he wanted answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it so far! This is one of the few stories I plan to stretch out persay! I honestly have nothing scripted and the chapters will be rather irregular. However I plan to post at least one chapter a week! I also have a discord server now!! It's not centered around this book but rather DreamSMP as a whole! It's brand new and if you want to check it out here's the link!!   
> https://discord.gg/vDMpaCFEuh


End file.
